Very Well Taken Care Of
by JChase
Summary: Just a little one shot in which Anna is ill (Banna-centric with a little Mary brotp thrown in). No S6 spoilers


**Just a little drabble I wrote because I'm feeling sick and miserable so to cheer myself up I decided to inflict that onto my favourite character! Enjoy :)**

"Anna, are you alright?"

Anna's hand flew from her face, where she'd just been pressing a palm to her pounding forehead. She looked up to see a very concerned Mr. Bates hovering by her side and she forced a smile for her husband.

"Nothing to worry about," she assured him, pushing herself off the wall she was leaning on.

In truth, Anna wasn't feeling at all well. She'd spent the day avoiding the urge to sneeze while hoping that the headache she harbored would soon disappear. Unfortunately, the aching had only gotten worse and her head now felt as though it were stuffed full of cotton. Her throat felt scratchy and dry, she hated not being able to breathe through her nose, and to top it off she felt rather off-balance. It didn't help that she had a million things to do today, between mending Lady Mary's dress to Lady Edith's request for a new hairstyle at dinner to the laundry she was in the middle of doing.

She'd come down to the servants' hall for a moment's break when the pulsing at her temples had become too much. She'd very nearly dropped the heavy load of linens she was carrying but managed to keep hold of them in one arm while the other hand cradled her head.

Of course that was the moment her husband found her, perhaps the only person save Mrs. Hughes that wouldn't believe her when she said she was fine.

"Let me take that," he insisted, indicating the bundle of sheets she held in her arms.

"There's no need," she told him faintly, although she knew that wasn't quite true. "I'm fine."

It was obvious that he wasn't convinced by her weak answer and she resisted the urge to roll her eyes affectionately as he took them off her anyway.

"Go sit down," he ordered sternly.

She shook her head, instantly regretting it as her headache worsened, and murmured, "I've got to go up and see to the girls next, it's almost time for luncheon."

She didn't give him a chance to protest, moving past him to the base of the stairs. Glancing back to where her husband stood she gave him a smile which she hoped looked reassuring, although, judging by the concern still evident on Mr. Bates' face, she didn't quite manage it.

* * *

It was hours later when Anna finally got the chance to sit down. The Crawley's, who had tonight been dining with Mrs. Crawley, Dr. Clarkson, and the dowager, had finished eating and it was time for her to go to the servants' hall for her own supper before Lady Mary rang, but Anna found herself practically stumbling downstairs. She felt ten times as bad as she had that morning and it was all she could do to collapse into her seat at the table, knowing that her husband's worried gaze was on her but unable to even muster the energy to meet his eyes to reassure him.

She had no idea what she was eating but she could only stomach two mouthfuls. She couldn't remember ever feeling this awful.

"Anna!"

Anna glanced up at Mrs. Hughes' voice and noticed that the housekeeper was frowning at her in obvious concern. Even Mr. Carson was watching her, slightly bemused.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Hughes?" Anna replied, her voice sounding tinny to her own ears.

The housekeeper's frown deepened. "I was asking if you're quite well? You're looking very pale, my girl."

She was suddenly hit the need for fresh air. Before Anna even knew what was happening she had pushed her chair back, the shrill shriek of the chair against the floor just barely cutting through her foggy mind.

In the background she could hear the distinctly anxious tones of her husband among a chorus of other voices, but she couldn't for the life of her work out what any of them were saying, not even the most important voice to her.

Everything was blurry and much too loud for her to focus. She took a step away from the table but the edges of her vision grew dark and she felt herself drop to the ground, only to be caught by two strong arms that she'd know anywhere. They sank to the floor together, his arms wrapped securely around her.

"Anna, love? Can you hear me? Anna?"

She wasn't sure whether or not she responded.

"Somebody fetch Doctor Clarkson!"

That seemed a bit extreme. Anna was sure she'd be fine in a moment, if only her head would stop swimming. A sharp pain shot through her temple and she groaned, squeezing her eyes firmly shut despite the pain the movement caused.

"Anna?"

Her name, spoken so softly and with such fear that Anna's heart nearly broke at the sound. She forced herself to open her eyes again, squinting through the pain to make out her husband's frightened face. She tried to speak, to let him know that it would be okay, but all that came out was a croak. Instead she settled for reaching up to rest a hand on his chest, just over his heart. His hand came up to cover hers, holding it in place.

"It's alright, Anna, I've got you."

Another wave of dizziness hit her and for the first time she wondered if perhaps things were more serious than she thought. The pain in her head was so intense now, as though someone was stabbing her, and as she once again screwed her eyes shut involuntary tears of pain leaked from the corners.

"You're going to be just fine, my darling, I promise."

And she believed him.

* * *

The hallboy, Mary wasn't sure of his name, reached them just as they were saying their goodnights. Isobel had already left but both Granny and Clarkson were still in the hall.

"Dr. Clarkson!" The boy rushed up to the man in question, clutching his chest and wheezing. What was this about?

"You've got to come to the servants' hall, quick please sir!"

"The servants' hall?" Cora questioned in alarm. "Whatever for?"

"It's Anna, your Ladyship. She's collapsed!"

"Anna?" Mary repeated, feeling a pit in her stomach. Over the years the two women had become very close friends, and at this point Mary honestly saw the maid as more of a sister than Edith.

Dr. Clarkson was already moving briskly towards the servants' staircase so she followed close behind, accompanied by her father. They took the stairs two at a time, Mary's heart in her throat, and it didn't take long to reach the bottom, where a crowd was gathered in the doorway leading to the servants' hall.

The first thing she heard was Bates' voice, sounding more frantic than she'd ever heard. "Anna? Open your eyes for me, love."

"Let me through," Clarkson insisted and the crowd of servants immediately parted. Mary's hand flew to her mouth as she took in the sight of Anna, exceptionally small and pale, in the arms of her husband. Mrs. Hughes was pressing a damp cloth to the blonde's brow.

"She hasn't been feeling well all day," Bates was explaining to Clarkson as the doctor knelt beside them to examine Anna. Mary thought back and was ashamed to realize that had never asked her friend if she was okay, despite the fact that she'd noticed Anna was unusually quiet that afternoon.

"Her breathing's very laboured," Clarkson muttered, "Is she conscious?"

"We're not sure," Mrs. Hughes answered. "She had her eyes open half a minute ago."

Mary bit her lip so hard she could taste blood. What if something happened? She knew she'd be lost without Anna.

It was at that moment that her friend moaned in pain. While everyone was palpably relived that she was conscious, the majority of those gathered looked deeply upset at Anna's visible distress. It was the first time Mary realised just how dear the blonde was to so many people.

Surely she'd be alright?

One thing was for certain; Mary vowed to herself that she would never take Anna Bates for granted again.

* * *

When Anna came to, it took her a few moments to realize that she was not in her own bed. Or rather, she was, just not the one in her own house. She was in her old room at Downton, and if it weren't for the man currently holding her hand and gazing at her with a mixture of love, relief, and exhaustion, she might have been convinced that the past decade hadn't happened.

"Hello," she whispered. "How did you get in here?"

Her husband let out a half-chuckle. "Mrs. Hughes trusts me enough to let me be here. Well, I was also being very stubborn and made sure I wouldn't have to leave your side."

"Now that I can believe," she grinned.

His returning smile was quick to fade and a cloud seemed to fall across his face. "How are you feeling?"

Anna knew that 'fine' wouldn't cut it this time. "A bit of a sore head," she admitted, hating his wince, which would have gone unnoticed by anyone except herself. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "But I'm much better than I was."

"I thought… for a moment I thought –" He broke off, unable to finish, and she raised a hand to cup his cheek.

"I wasn't worried, you know," she told him softly, her thumb stroking his cheek.

He met her eyes and she hoped he could read the sincerity of her words.

"No?" He croaked.

"No. You had me in your arms, so I knew I was safe."

After a frozen moment he leant forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead and she let the hand on his cheek drop.

Another minute in contented silence and Anna's curiosity got the better of her. "What was wrong, in the end?"

"Doctor Clarkson says it's an ear infection that was causing the dizziness but you also have a cold, which was making things a lot worse. He says that it should clear up on its own and you'll be alright with bedrest."

Anna groaned and her husband gave the first genuine smile she'd seen since she woke.

"I hate being sick," she complained grumpily, knowing that she sounded like a petulant child and hating the situation all the more for it.

"I know you do," he chuckled. "But it won't be for long, and I'll take good care of you."

She leaned in for a sweet kiss and pulled back smiling. "I know you will, Mr. Bates. You always do."

 **Please review, I'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
